Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza/Przygoda piąta
Wonny, słoneczny poranek jaśniał w czystych niebiosach, gdym konno mknął po ulicach Bagdadu, zdążając pośpiesznie do mego pałacu. Zastanowił mię niezwykły ruch i zgiełk, który wzmagał się i wzrastał, w miarę jak się zbliżałem do placu, który się znajdował w pobliżu mego gniazda rodzinnego. Wjechawszy na plac, doznałem zdumienia bez granic. Niezliczone tłumy rój nie i zgiełkliwie tłoczyły się wokół jakiegoś przedmiotu, którego dojrzeć nie mogłem. Słyszałem dziwne okrzyki i wywrzaski, które napełniały powietrze dzikim zamętem. — Wariat, wariat! — krzyczeli jedni. — Szaleniec, szaleniec! — wołali drudzy. — Obłąkaniec, obłąkaniec! — wrzeszczeli inni. — Niespełna rozumu, niespełna rozumu! — mruczeli dość głośno ci, którzy stali w moim pobliżu. Zestawiając te okrzyki i wywrzaski bez zbytniego trudu doszedłem do wniosku, że — mimo pewnych różnic w poglądzie na stopień szaleństwa — wszystkie zgodnie i jednomyślnie przyznają komuś jakieś braki, niedobory i zwichnięcia na umyśle. Wstrzymałem konia i zwracając się do pierwszego z brzegu widza nie znanej mi katastrofy, spytałem, co się stało? — Stało się coś, czego nikt nie rozumie! — odpowiedział spytany. — Jestem zbyt daleko od miejsca wypadku, abym ci mógł opowiedzieć, co się tam dzieje w tej chwili. — A gdzież jest miejsce wypadku? — Tam — na środku placu, gdzie ścisk i tłok największy. Tam właśnie tkwi ów dziwny jegomość, którego nikt nie może zrozumieć. Bądź jednak cierpliwy, a dowiesz się ciekawszych szczegółów niż te, którymi cię na razie uraczyć mogłem. Ci, którzy stoją w bezpośrednim niemal zetknięciu z owym jegomościem, podają wieści sąsiadom, sąsiedzi — dalszym szeregom, aż wreszcie wieść przechodząc z ust do ust przedostaje się i do nas, co na szarym stoimy końcu. W tej chwili właśnie ujrzałem, jak wiadomość z miejsca wypadku; idąc z ust do ust, zbliżała się szybko do mego sąsiada, który po chwili zwrócił się do mnie, aby mi jej z kolei udzielić. — Uciekają, wciąż uciekają! — wrzasnął mi wreszcie do ucha. — Kto ucieka i przed kim? — spytałem. — Nie wiemy jeszcze — kto ani też nie wiemy — przed kim. Wiemy tylko, że uciekają. To wszystko, co z owej wieści przedostało się do nas, stojących na szarym końcu. Uciekają! Rozumiesz? Uciekają! Bądź zresztą cierpliwy, a dowiesz się wkrótce innych,. ciekawszych szczegółów. — Jakaś nowa, a widocznie nie cierpiąca zwłoki wiadomość szła właśnie z ust do ust. — Cóż tam słychać nowego? — spytałem sąsiada, który już stał się posiadaczem nowej wiadomości. — Wciąż jeszcze uciekają! — odwrzasnął sąsiad. — Już mię przestała dziwić ta okoliczność, że uciekają, dziwię się tylko, że wciąż jeszcze! Rozumiesz? Wciąż jeszcze! — Czy dotychczas nie wiadomo, kto i przed kim? — Mniejsza o to, kto i przed kim! — zawołał sąsiad. — Dosyć że wciąż jeszcze! W tej chwili do uszu mego sąsiada doszła wiadomość następna. — Jest ich tysiąc! — wrzasnął gwałtownie, udzielając mi nowej wiadomości. — Ni mniej, ni więcej, jeno tysiąc! — Co oznacza ta liczba? — spytałem. — Dziękuj Bogu, że wiesz liczbę, i nie dopytuj się o przedmioty, które oznacza — odrzekł sąsiad. — Poprzestań na tej wiadomości, iż przedmiotów tą liczbą oznaczonych jest aż tysiąc! Rozumiesz? — Po prostu uszom własnym nie chcę wierzyć, że tego czy też owego jest aż tysiąc! Po chwili sąsiad mój otrzymał nową wiadomość, którą niezwłocznie podzielił się ze mną. — Dziewcząt! — wrzasnął. — Tysiąc dziewcząt! Rozumiesz? Słowa te wzbudziły we mnie pewne uzasadnione obawy. Zadrżałem na myśl, że bohaterem nie znanego mi dokładnie "wypadku" jest wuj Tarabuk wraz z tysiącem swoich dziewcząt. Ponieważ niecierpliwiły mnie dorywcze i zbyt luźne wieści, które. dochodziły do przedstawicieli szarego końca, i ponieważ wzmożony krzyk i zgiełk tłumu świadczył o jakimś opłakanym stanie wspomnianego bohatera, postanowiłem przeto przedrzeć się przemocą przez tłum aż do samego "miejsca wypadku", aby w danym razie przyjść z pomocą memu wujowi. Spiąłem konia ostrogami i piersią końską torując sobie drogę dotarłem do środka placu. Nie omyliły mnie przeczucia! Na samym środku placu z czupryną rozwianą w cztery strony świata, z twarzą boleściwie pokurczoną i miejscami pobladłą, z dłońmi na kształt dwojga rozszalałych pomioteł, wzniesionymi ku najdalszym przestworom niebieskim stał, a raczej tkwił, a raczej sterczał męczeńsko wuj Tarabuk jak posąg boleści, a raczej — jako przesadnie wyolbrzymiały w swej męczarni postrach na wróble! Oczy utkwił przed siebie — w dal, w nieskończoność, w bezbrzeż! Usta rozwarł tak szeroko, że chwilami robiły wrażenie bramy zajezdnej, a czasem — przeciwnie — wrażenie jakiejś zgoła samotnej, zbytecznej i niewiarogodnych rozmiarów litery O, jak gdyby ta litera była główną, a nawet jedyną literą alfabetu! Z wnętrza owej litery, a raczej z rozwartych ust wuja Tarabuka, wyłaniały się dźwięki podobne do tych,. które wydają głuchoniemi w chwili, gdy chcą podzielić się z kimkolwiek jakąś straszliwą a wymagającą niezwykłego pośpiechu wiadomością. Zauważyłem na domiar, iż czerwonoskóry nos wuja Tarabuka podrygiwał konwulsyjnie, jakby przerażony wyrazem reszty oblicza, z którym go tak ściśle łączyły węzły pokrewieństwa! Zeskoczyłem z konia i chwyciłem nieszczęsnego wuja za jedną z wyciągniętych ku niebiosom dłoni. — Co się stało? — krzyknąłem z mocą. — Mów prędzej, co się stało? Te same co uprzednio dźwięki bezładnie i gromadnie wyrwały się z gardła nieszczęsnego wuja. Nabiegłe krwią gały jego oczu zwróciły się ku mnie, lecz nie poznały mojej osoby. Rozejrzałem się dokoła, aby stwierdzić naocznie, jaki rodzaj klęski przytrafił się memu wujowi. Na placu, który był miejscem tajemniczego wypadku, krzyżowały się cztery ulice, zdążające w cztery strony świata. U wylotu tych ulic ujrzałem kilka dziewcząt i poznałem w nich natychmiast— powiernice natchnień mego wuja. Obok każdej dziewczyny stał młodzieniec i rumak. W chwili gdym to zobaczył, młodzieńcy dosiedli właśnie rumaków i porwawszy wpół każdy swoją dziewczynę zmykali co tchu w cztery strony świata: jedni — na północ, drudzy — na południe, inni — na wschód, a inni wreszcie — na zachód. Obłąkane oczy wuja Tarabuka tężyły się w ślad za zbiegami. Dłonie jego wyciągnęły się teraz kolejno w kierunku wszystkich czterech ulic. — Chwytajcie je! Chwytajcie! — zawołał z rozpaczą nieludzką. — To utwory moje! Moje utwory! — Wariat! Wariat! — zawołano znowu w tłumie. — Szaleniec! Obłąkaniec! O jakich on utworach gada? — Utwory moje, utwory! — wrzeszczał wuj Tarabuk. — Było ich tysiąc i wszystkie uciekły! Uciekły i uniosły ze sobą wszystek skarb mego ducha! Znalazły sobie jakichś młokosów, urwipołciów, wisusów spod ciemnej gwiazdy i uciekły z nimi na wschód i zachód, północ i południe! Rzuciłem znowu okiem na cztery z placu wychodzące ulice i ze smutkiem stwierdziłem, że resztki wiadomego "tysiąca" zmykały co tchu po wspomnianych ulicach, ginąc mi z oczu na zakrętach. Wuj Tarabuk znieruchomiał, zesztywniał, stracił chwilowo czucie, rozum i wolę. Ująłem go pod ramię i skierowałem jego kroki ku pałacowi. Szedł posłusznie i bezwiednie, chociaż z widocznym trudem. Tłum gapiów towarzyszył nam aż do samego domu. Gdym wszedł z wujem do pokoju, szepnął głosem doszczętnie złamanym: — Ktokolwiek jesteś, zły duch czy przyjaciel, posadź mię w fotelu, gdyż jestem bezwzględnie zmęczony, a nie mam siły woli, której nakaz potrafiłby doprowadzić mię do postawy siedzącej. Usadowiłem wuja w fotelu i stanąłem tuż obok. — Wuju — rzekłem — opamiętaj się i uspokój. Czy nie poznajesz mnie? To ja, twój siostrzeniec, Sindbad! — Wierzę ci na słowo — odparł wuj — aczkolwiek stokroć wole własnymi oczyma sprawdzić tożsamość twej osoby. I wuj podniósł na mnie oczy, dotąd nieruchome i nic nie widzące. — Poznaję cię — szepnął głosem słabym i wątłym. — Poznaję cię, mój drogi Sindbadzie. Przybywasz właśnie w chwili, gdy nauczony gorzkim doświadczeniem mogę ci dać dobre i cenne na przyszłość rady. Trwalszy jest pergamin, trwalszy jest papier niźli pamięć płochej dziewczyny. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz wiersze pisywał, notuj je na pergaminie lub na papierze, kreśl je kciukiem lub małym palcem na piasku, lecz nie karbuj ich nigdy w pamięci dziewczęcej! Tysiącu dziewcząt powierzyłem swe utwory i ani jedna z tego tysiąca nie dotrzymała mi co dzień ponownie składanej przysięgi! W ostatnich czasach spłodziłem tyle wierszy, że na każdą dziewczynę przypadło dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć cudownie rymowanych utworów. Czyliż mogłem świeżej i młodej pamięci dziewczęcej udzielić wspanialszego i wdzięczniejszego brzemienia? A jednak spotkała mię niewdzięczność, wołająca o pomstę do nieba! Wprawdzie zauważyłem, iż od pewnego czasu wszystkie przybladły nieco i zmizerniały. Nie zauważyłem wszakże, iż wszystkie knuły przeciwko mnie spisek potworny i zbrodniczy! Nie wiem doprawdy — jak i gdzie, i kiedy — wszystkie zaręczyły się z jakimiś urwisami, pędziwiatrami, oczajduszami i wspólnie ze zgrają swych narzeczonych umyśliły gromadną ucieczkę. Dzień dzisiejszy był właśnie umówionym dniem owej ucieczki. Skoro świt — posłyszałem w pałacu jakiś szmer i szelest, i pełną śmieszków krzątaninę. Byłem jednak tak znużony nocą bezsenną, że mi się nie chciało wstać z łóżka i zbadać przyczyny owych szmerów i szelestów. Przymknąłem oczy i zdrzemnąłem się najsmakowitszą drzemką poranną, która nie wchodząc w zakres obowiązkowego snu stanowi tym milszą, że niespodzianą gratkę. Nigdym jeszcze tak smacznie, tak głęboko i tak zapamiętale nie drzemał. Drzemka, aczkolwiek wyjątkowo pokrzepiająca, trwała krótko jak każde w ogóle szczęście. Ocknąłem się dość rześko i przypomniawszy sobie owe szmery i szelesty jąłem bacznie nasłuchiwać. W pałacu jednak tym razem trwała cisza tak doskonała i tak nieskalana, jakby go ktoś wyludnił. Pośpiesznie tedy wdziałem na się ubranie i przebiegłem cały pałac, aby wykryć przyczynę wspomnianych szmerów i szelestów. Zajrzałem też i do komnat, w których mieszkały dziewczęta. Komnaty były puste. Złe przeczucie ścisnęło mi serce, a w gardle doznałem czegoś w rodzaju wielce nieznośnej dławicy. Tknięty złym w sercu przeczuciem i udręczony nieznośną w gardle dławicą, wybiegłem z pałacu. Widok tłumu, zgromadzonego na ulicach, potwierdził moje obawy. Biegłem i — o ile pamiętam — przytomność umysłu malała we mnie z każdym krokiem. Trudno mi obecnie powiedzieć, z jak wielkim zasobem pilnie malejącej przytomności dotarłem wreszcie do placu. Tam zdybałem moje dziewczęta. Brak mi słów, drogi Sindbadzie, aby ci opisać rozpacz, która mię ogarnęła na widok tego, jak niewierne dziewczęta wraz ze swymi narzeczonymi zmykały konno sprzed moich przerażonych oczu! Nadaremniem wołał, nadaremniem groził, nadaremniem wstydził je, przypominając dane mi wczoraj jeszcze przysięgi! Nic nie pomogło! Nic ich nie odwróciło, nie powściągnęło od zamierzonej ucieczki! Własnymi oczyma musiałem patrzeć na to, jak znikały kolejno na zakrętach ulic, raz na zawsze pozbawiając mię moich utworów, które z pewnością wyrzucą ze swej pamięci w chwili, gdy poślubią owych urwipołciów! Tłum wziął mię zapewne za wariata i bronił mi dostępu do dziewcząt, sądząc, że zamierzam je zabić w napadzie jakiegoś szaleństwa lub obłędu. Pouciekały wszystkie! Straciłem bezpowrotnie mój kilkoletni dobytek poetycki! Zostałem oto sam — bez tysiąca dziewcząt i bez dziewięciuset dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu tysięcy moich arcydzieł! Wymówiwszy to słowo: "arcydzieł" wuj Tarabuk załamał dłonie i rozpłakał się jak dziecko. Pocieszałem go jak mogłem i jak umiałem, ale cóż znaczyły słowa pociechy wobec tak nieodpartej a tak rozpaczliwej rzeczywistości? Wuj płakał dopóty, dopóki mu łez całkiem nie zbrakło. Wówczas sam stwierdził swój stan wewnętrzny. — Przed chwilą na placu — rzekł smutnie — zbrakło mi słów, aby mą rozpacz wypowiedzieć. Obecnie zbrakło mi łez, aby mój ból wypłakać. Tedy pozostaje mi jedno: spać poty, póki się nie wyśpię i nie odzyskam sił do nowej pracy. Sam własnoręcznie ułożyłem wuja do snu. Zasnął snem tak kamiennym, że obudził się dopiero nazajutrz wieczorem. Sen go niezwykle pokrzepił, a nawet odmłodził. Nie zdradzał tym razem żadnych na umyśle uszkodzeń. O niedawnej klęsce przypominał chyba ten jeden nowonabyty nałóg, iż wuj bardzo często używał w rozmowie słowa "tysiąc", co jednak nie tylko nie robiło złego wrażenia, lecz nawet wzmacniało liczebnie poniektóre wspomniane przez wuja przedmioty. — Jakże się spało? — spytałem ockniętego. — Do tysiąca piorunów, niezgorzej! — zawołał wuj przecierając oczy. — Czemuż tak patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś miał tysiąc oczu we łbie? Jestem tak głodny, że chętnie bym pożarł tysiąc wołów. Przy obiedzie opowiesz mi swoje przygody. Wiem z góry, że masz nie byle co do opowiedzenia, bo tysiączny z ciebie chłop. A opowiedz mi wszystko dokładnie, boś ostatnim razem jeno tysiączne przez tysiączne opowiedział. O ile pamiętam, powracasz z czwartej podróży. Nie martw się, jeśli ci się niezupełnie udała, bowiem, jak mówi przysłowie: do tysiąca razy sztuka. Wuj zamiast: "setny chłop", mawiał obecnie: "tysiączny chłop", zamiast: "piąte przez dziesiąte" używał wielce niefortunnego wyrażenia: "tysiączne przez tysiączne", zaś zawartość przysłowia: "do trzech razy sztuka" pomnożył i rozwlekł aż do tysiąca. Przy obiedzie opowiedziałem mu wszystko, co mi się zdarzyło. Wuj słuchał z ciekawością, lecz przy końcu opowiadania twarz mu się wydłużyła, a w oczach zjawił się dość przykry wyraz goryczy. — Widzę, żeś pomimo obietnicy żadnej ze spotkanych królewien nie ofiarował mego wiersza — rzekł wreszcie z bezdennym smutkiem w głosie. — Miałem tyle kłopotów, nieszczęść, zdarzeń i wrażeń, żem zupełnie o tej obietnicy zapomniał. Wuj nic na to nie odpowiedział, ale czułem, że na dnie serca ma do mnie urazę. Dzień cały aż do nocy spędziliśmy na rozmowach. Noc przyszła jasna, wonna, gwiaździsta. Zasnąłem snem mocnym. Nawiedziła mię we śnie Urgela i przez noc całą grała mi na złotej lutni. Gdym się zbudził nad ranem, ujrzałem wuja, który stał przy mnie i wsłuchiwał się w cudowne dźwięki, z mego snu na świat wybiegło. — Trzeba przyznać tej twojej Urgeli, że gra pięknie jak z nut! — rzekł przyglądając mi się uważnie. — Odwiedza mię co noc we śnie, a ma w dłoni lutnię złotą — odrzekłem. — Czybyś jej nie mógł poprosić, aby mi się tej nocy przyśniła? — spytał wuj nieśmiało. — Nie mogę — odrzekłem — ponieważ dla niej przyśnić się znaczy tyle, co poślubić. Trudno mi ją prosić o to, aby poślubiła wuja, gdyż mnie właśnie jest poślubiona. Wuj westchnął głęboko i nic nie odpowiedział. Od czasu mego przyjazdu do Bagdadu Diabeł Morski nie przyśnił mi się ani razu, nie znalazł bowiem miejsca dla siebie we wnętrzu mego snu, który całkowicie zapełniała Urgela. Dźwięki jej lutni odstraszały Diabła Morskiego, a oprócz tego trudno było takiemu jak wspomniany diabeł potworowi przedostać się do snu, na którego straży stała cudowna wróżka. Przypuszczam też, iż nie chciał objawić mi się w jakiejkolwiek postaci ludzkie!, gdyż wiedział, że go poznam tym razem po pysku diabelskim, który od czasu do czasu będzie mi musiał ukazać. Postanowił więc użyć innego fortelu, aby mię skusić do nowej podróży i obarczyć mię w ten lub inny sposób wiadomym listem. Pewnego razu, gdym spacerował za miastem, zjawił mi się we własnej swej postaci. Zdziwiła mnie jego zuchwałość i bezczelność. — Jak śmiesz na oczy mi się pokazywać? — zawołałem gniewnie. — Natręctwo twoje nie ma granic ani miary! — Nie gniewaj się na mnie — odpowiedział Diabeł Morski. — Postanowiłem nigdy nie kusić cię do podróży, lecz do innych zgoła czynów. — Do jakich? — spytałem marszcząc brwi. — Do błahych — odrzekł Diabeł spokojnie. — Mianowicie pragnę cię zniewolić do tego, abyś po pierwsze: zabił we śnie Urgelę, po wtóre: zamordował na jawie wuja Tarabuka, i po trzecie: śmiał się z tych dwóch czynów i we śnie, i na jawie. Słowa te oburzyły mię tak, żem w pierwszej chwili osłupiał z nadmiaru oburzenia. Potem wpadłem w taką wściekłość, jakiej z pewnością nikt pod słońcem nie doznał. — Zabiję cię, potworze przeklęty! — wrzasnąłem wyciągając i tężąc pięście. — Zabiję cię, zanim zdążysz raz jeszcze powtórzyć te słowa zbrodnicze! Z zaciśniętymi pięściami rzuciłem się na Diabła. Lecz ten ostatni, udając przerażenie, zaczął co tchu przede mną uciekać. Wściekłość moja wzrastała coraz bardziej, gdyż potwór uciekając odwracał ku mnie swój łeb i powtarzał wciąż te wyrazy: — Musisz zabić we śnie Urgelę, zamordować na jawie wuja Tarabuka i śmiać się z tych dwóch czynów i we śnie, i na jawie! Ścigałem go niestrudzenie, lecz uchodził tak chyżo, że wymykał mi się z rąk w chwili, gdym był już pewien swego zwycięstwa. Wściekłość moja była tak wielka, że postanowiłem ścigać go dzień i dwa, i trzy, dopóty, dopóki nie pochwycę go i nie ukarzę! Oślepłem w tej chwili na wszelkie inne uczucia prócz gniewu i zemsty. Nie widziałem wokół i przed sobą nic prócz Diabła Morskiego, którego chciałem, którego musiałem pochwycić. Któż mi uwierzy, gdy powiem, żeśmy biegli dwa dni i dwie noce bez ustanku! A jednak tak było! Dwa dni i dwie noce — bez wytchnienia, bez spocznienia! Diabeł uciekał w stronę Balsory i na trzeci dzień goniłem go już po ulicach tego miasta. Nie zauważyłem jednak, że się znajdujemy w Balsorze. Oślepiony wściekłością, nie widziałem miasta, widziałem tylko Diabła, którego chciałem, którego musiałem pochwycić. Potwór tymczasem skierował swój bieg w stronę portu balsorskiego. Biegłem za nim. Dotarliśmy w ten sposób do samego portu, gdzie stał okręt, który w tej chwili miał odbić od brzegu. Lecz nie widziałem okrętu ani portu — widziałem tylko Diabła, którego musiałem pochwycić. Odwrócił właśnie ku mnie swój łeb i po raz ostatni zawołał: — Musisz zabić we śnie Urgelę, zamordować na jawie wuja Tarabuka i śmiać się z tych dwóch czynów i we śnie, i na jawie. Powtórzył te słowa po raz ostatni i wbiegł na pokład odchodzącego okrętu. Wbiegłem za nim. Nie zauważyłem, że okręt odbił już od brzegu i kołysał się na falach wezbranego morza. Nie mogłem tego zauważyć, gdyż właśnie w tej chwili spostrzegłem, że na karku Diabła Morskiego sterczy rąbek jakiegoś białego przedmiotu, za który łacniej go mogłem pochwycić. Szybko więc wyciągnąłem dłoń i schwyciłem ów rąbek, który został mi w dłoni, podczas gdy Diabeł Morski jednym susem przesadził burtę okrętu i zniknął w głębinie morza. Zostałem na pokładzie płynącego kędyś okrętu z owym białym przedmiotem w dłoni, który to przedmiot był — ni mniej, ni więcej — tylko znanym mi już od dawna listem Diabła Morskiego. Ma się rozumieć, iż moje nagłe i niezwykłe wraz z Diabłem Morskim wtargnięcie na pokład nie uszło uwagi kapitana i załogi. W pierwszej chwili na widok ściganego przeze mnie potwora kapitan osłupiał, a załoga skamieniała ze zdziwienia. Dzięki tym dwu okolicznościom — osłupienia i skamienienia — nie stawiano nam żadnych przeszkód i pozwolono wbiec na pokład odpływającego okrętu. Obecnie wszakże i kapitan, i załoga otrząsnęła się z pierwszych zbyt gwałtownych wrażeń i postanowili zapewne w ten lub inny sposób zaznaczyć swe odrębne stanowisko w sprawie mego samozwańczego włączenia swej osoby do liczby legalnych pasażerów. Skupiono się wokół mnie w chwili, gdym stanął w miejscu, dzierżąc w dłoni list Diabła Morskiego, który właśnie, przeskoczywszy krawędź okrętu, zniknął w głębinie spienionego morza. Wielki zgiełk i tumult uczynił się dokoła mej nieszczęśliwej osoby. Jeden ze starych i wytrawnych marynarzy zbliżył się wręcz do mnie i jął mię pilnie i badawczo od stóp do głów oglądać. Zastygłem w miejscu bez ruchu — z rozwartymi na oścież oczyma i z wyciągniętą przed się dłonią, w której tkwił list przeklęty. Zrozumiałem, że byłem igraszką diabelskiego fortelu, z którego pomocą natrętny potwór po raz już piąty zmusił mię do podróży. Pochłonięty ową myślą, nie zauważyłem nawet, że stary i wytrawny marynarz dotknął z lekka mej przed się wyciągniętej dłoni, a następnie ujął dwoma palcami list, który w niej sterczał. Wówczas opuściłem dłoń pozbawioną listu i zbladłem. Stary i wytrawny marynarz zbliżył list do oczu i zaczął go starannie odczytywać. Po czym znów spojrzał na mnie, ale tym razem tak groźnie, żem struchlał. Stary i wytrawny marynarz zauważył natychmiast moje struchlenie i zapewne był upojony potęgą własnego wzroku, gdyż w milczeniu począł raz po raz miotać na mnie błyskawice nieodpartych i nieuniknionych spojrzeń. Czynność owa trwała chwil kilka i przyprawiła mnie o szczególny rodzaj nieznośnych, a nie znanych mi dotychczas cierpień, które się przejawiały na zewnątrz uporczywą drgawką całego ciała tudzież wielce przykrym brakiem tchu w piersiach. Nauczony gorzkim doświadczeniem wiedziałem, że czeka mnie zatarg z całą załogą — zatarg, który może zakończyć się bardzo smutnym dla mnie wyrokiem. Wolałem jednak jak najgorsze, byle natychmiastowe rozstrzygnięcie moich losów niźli owo milczące miotanie spojrzeń starego i wytrawnego marynarza. Nie mogłem ich znosić dłużej, toteż drżącym i przerywanym głosem zawołałem, a raczej zaszeptałem, błagalnie wyciągając ku niemu dłonie: — Nie dręcz mnie bezpotrzebnie pociskami swych spojrzeń, stary i wytrawny marynarzu! Mów wprost, co masz do powiedzenia! Szczerze i dokładnie odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie, choćby odpowiedź moja miała pociągnąć za sobą karę śmierci! Wolę śmierć szybką niż twoje długotrwałe spojrzenia! Nikt nigdy jeszcze dotąd nie patrzył na mnie w ten sposób! — Znam potęgę mego wzroku — odparł stary i wytrawny marynarz — wypróbowałem jej na niejednym zbrodniarzu, lecz każda nowa próba sprawia mi nową przyjemność. Nikt i nic nie ukryje się przed mym wzrokiem. Widzę cię — na wskroś, na wylot, na przestrzał i do cna. List, który w czas udało mi się wyrwać z twej dłoni, jest listem Diabła Morskiego — ty zaś jesteś jednym z jego najbliższych krewniaków. Obecność tego listu na okręcie wróży klęski i nieszczęścia. Jedynym dla nas, aczkolwiek niezupełnym, ratunkiem jest jak najrychlejsze pozbycie się tego listu oraz twojej osoby, która bezprawnie wbiegła na pokład, poprzedzona z tych lub innych powodów przez samego Diabła Morskiego. Nie moją jest rzeczą wybór środków i sposobów pozbycia się ciebie i listu. Wybór ten należy do naszego kapitana, który jest obecny i który słyszał z pewnością moje powyższe sprawozdanie. Kapitan spojrzał na mnie spode łba i po chwili rzekł głosem surowym: — Czy chcesz i czy możesz odeprzeć zarzuty, którymi cię obarczył stary i wytrawny marynarz? — Chcę i mogę! — odparłem. — Nie jestem bowiem krewnym Diabła Morskiego, lecz ślepym narzędziem jego przebiegłych i natrętnych knowań. Nabrałem tchu, odchrząknąłem głośno i opowiedziałem kapitanowi wszystkie moje z Diabłem Morskim przygody, nie wyłączając ostatniej, która mię przeciw woli i wbrew zamiarom wpędziła na pokład okrętu. — Tak! — dorzuciłem na końcu. — Przysięgam na miłość, jaką czuję dla wuja mego Tarabuka, że Diabeł Morski usidlił mię w swych sieciach i z pomocą umyślnej obelgi oraz udanej ucieczki uprowadził mię z Bagdadu do Balsory, a z Balsory — na pokład waszego okrętu w chwili jego odjazdu. — Czy masz jakiekolwiek dowody na potwierdzenie prawdy tych słów? — spytał kapitan. — Mam! — zawołałem radośnie. — Słuchamy tedy — rzekł kapitan. — Mam wprawdzie jeden tylko dowód, ale za to niezbity! — zawołałem znowu w uniesieniu. — Cóż to za dowód? — spytał stary i wytrawny marynarz, ironicznie mrużąc oczy. Pod wpływem nadmiernych wrażeń, a szczególniej pod przemocą spojrzeń starego i wytrawnego marynarza wszystkie myśli zmąciły mi się w głowie i ani przypuszczałem, iż dowód, który na poparcie mych wyznań przytoczę, narazi mię na tu, na co mię właśnie naraził. Spojrzałem prosto w oczy kapitanowi i rzekłem: — Jedynym, ale niezbitym dowodem mej prawdomówności jest to, żem goniąc w ślad za bezczelnym Diabłem nie zdążył się nawet pożegnać z wujem Tarabukiem dla tej właśnie przyczyny, iż nie zamierzałem zgoła udać się w jakąkolwiek podróż. Cała załoga wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, któremu wtórował sam kapitan. — Koszałki-opałki! — zawołał stary i wytrawny marynarz. — Kręty-węty! Tere-fere-kuku! A maszże tam jeszcze w zapasie choćby kilkoro takich cacanych dowodów? Dowody tego rodzaju w naszych oczach mają wartość opowiadań babuni dla grzecznych dzieci, z tą tylko różnicą, żeś zgoła niepodobny do babuni, my zasię nie jesteśmy grzecznymi dziećmi! Jesteś krewnym Diabła Morskiego i — basta! Poznaję to po wyrazie twych oczu, po rysach twarzy, po głosie i po tym, żeś nie mógł zbyt długo znosić mych potężnych i wypróbowanych spojrzeń! Starego wróbla nie weźmiesz na plewy! Zanadto jestem stary i zanadto wytrawny, aby zaufać byle wybiegom takiego, jak ty, diabelskiego gagatka. Powtarzam więc, iż wybór sposobów pozbycia się raz na zawsze ciebie i owego listu należy nie do mnie, lecz do kapitana. — Rozkazuję — rzekł kapitan — rozkazuję staremu marynarzowi, aby list niezwłocznie rzucił do morza. Ciebie zaś, krewniaku diabelski, wysadzimy na pierwszym lądzie, który po drodze spotkamy. Przypuszczam, iż będzie to ląd, a raczej wyspa bezludna, na której albo zginiesz z głodu, albo umrzesz z nadmiaru samotności, albo skonasz z powodu zbyt wyłącznego przebywania sam na sam ze sobą, ile że jesteś nasieniem diabelskim i obecnością swoją nie tylko innym, lecz i sobie samemu możesz, jak myślę, śmiertelnie dokuczyć. Nic na to nie odrzekłem. Czułem, że wszelkie z mej strony tłumaczenia spełzłyby na niczym. Przez dwa dni żeglugi nie zoczyliśmy naokół ani lądu, ani wyspy. Przez te dwa dni karmiłem się tylko chlebem i wodą, którą mi podawano z rozkazu kapitana. Nocą, jak zazwyczaj, piękna Urgela grywała mi na złotej lutni i dźwięki jej pieśni, przelewając się swym nadmiarem przez brzegi snu, napełniały czarownym echem wnętrze całego okrętu, który kołysał się w takt ich melodii. Zauważył to kapitan i załoga, a przede wszystkim stary i wytrawny marynarz. Nie pytano mnie jednak o przyczyny i źródła owych dźwięków, ustalił się bowiem na okręcie taki obyczaj, że nikt do mnie się nie zbliżał i nikt ze mną nie rozmawiał. Słyszałem tylko z dala, jak stary i wytrawny marynarz tłumaczył kapitanowi pochodzenie owych dźwięków. — Krewni Diabła Morskiego — mówił, znacząco marszcząc brwi — krewni Diabła Morskiego lubują się czasem w połykaniu rozmaitych przedmiotów, sprzętów i narzędzi, gdyż żołądki ich trawią nawet kamienie. Ten, który na naszym przebywa okręcie, pewnikiem okradł jakiegoś muzykanta wędrownego, aby skradzionym instrumentem nasycić swój wiecznie głodny żołądek. Może połknął harfę albo skrzypkę, albo wiolonczelę, albo basetlę, albo cytrę, albo gitarę, albo drumlę jakowąś, która zamiast burczeć, będzie mu grała w brzuchu dopóty, dopóki jej do cna nie strawi. Kapitan wielce podziwiał zasoby wiedzy starego i wytrawnego marynarza, ten zaś smutnie głową kiwał, jakby bolę jąć nad połkniętą przeze mnie drumlą lub gitarą. Wreszcie na trzeci dzień mitrężnej żeglugi ujrzeliśmy przed sobą wyspę samotną, bezludną i skalistą. Na tej właśnie wyspie wysadzono mnie, a raczej kazano wysiąść. Zaledwom stopą dotknął lądu wyspy, okręt odpłynął i wkrótce znikł mi z oczu. Zostałem sam, nie wiedząc, gdzie się znajduję. Wyspa pokryta była skałami. Poza tym — ani drzew, ani ptaków, ani strumieni, ani nawet źdźbła trawy. Skały, skały i skały. Pomiędzy skałami wiły się ścieżki zawiłe. Zacząłem się błąkać po tych ścieżkach, rozmyślając o bliskiej śmierci głodowej, która mię czekała. Nagle na zakręcie jednej ścieżki ujrzałem pałac kuty w skale. Miał olbrzymie drzwi z szarego kamienia, które stały otworem. Natychmiast wszedłem do wnętrza pałacu. Wbiegłem po pustych schodach na piętro, a stamtąd do obszernych, złocistych komnat, w których unosił się smaczny zapach rozmaitych potraw. Komnaty jednak były puste, bezludne, samotne. Węsząc zapachy smażonego, pieczonego i duszonego mięsiwa szedłem dalej — z komnaty w komnatę — aż wreszcie w ostatniej komnacie ujrzałem postać ludzką. Był to ani zbyt młody, ani zbyt stary tłuścioch, ubrany w szaty jaskrawożółte i tak lśniące, że mimu woli przesłoniłem urażone oczy. Pulchna jego twarz posiadała aż trzy pulchne podbródki, które co chwila głaskał niemniej pulchną dłonią. W zadumie i w skupieniu poruszał pulchnymi wargami i pomlaskiwał pulchnym językiem tak, jakby rozważał smak zjedzonych przed chwilą potraw, których woń gęsta, tłustawa i jeszcze ciepła obficie przesycała i urozmaicała powietrze komnaty. Nie spojrzał nawet na mnie, zbyt zajęty rozsmakowywaniem swych świeżych i wonnych wspomnień podniebieniowych. Każdy jego ruch i każdy wyraz twarzy budził we mnie tak nieznośny i tak zapalczywy apetyt, żem nie mógł ani na mgnienie oderwać swych oczu od owych ruchów i wyrazów. Trwaliśmy tak w milczeniu przez chwil kilka. Wreszcie tłuścioch raczył zwrócić uwagę na moją obecność i nie zdziwiony nią zgoła, głosem tłustawym i smakowitym rzekł, niby od niechcenia: — A, bardzo mi przyjemnie ujrzeć znienacka w mym własnym pałacu gościa poniekąd nieproszonego. — Jestem podróżnikiem, zbłąkanym wśród skał tej wyspy — odrzekłem wsłuchując się w jego nieustanne mlaskanie językiem. — Przypuszczam, iż na całej kuli ziemskiej nie ma człowieka głodniejszego ode mnie, który by jednocześnie wdychał nozdrzami tyle smakowitych a uroczych zapachów! — Jak to! — zawołał tłuścioch z wielkim niepokojem. — Jesteś głodny i nikt cię dotąd nie nakarmił! Bój się Boga, człowieku marudny, czemuś wcześniej do mnie nie przyszedł? Byłbyś sobie podjadł świeży i wonny obiadek, a teraz, niestety, będziesz musiał zadowolić się odgrzanymi resztkami. Z góry cię za to przepraszam, ale Bóg widzi, że nie moja w tym wina! Jak mogłeś tak się spóźnić na obiad? Wyrządziłeś mi, człowieku niedobry, wielką krzywdę i większą jeszcze przykrość. Powiedzże mi co prędzej, człowieku uparty, czy masz dostateczny apetyt, gdyż w razie braku apetytu dam ci ziółek gorzkich, które apetyt natychmiast pobudzą. — Ziółka mi są zgoła niepotrzebne! — zawołałem niecierpliwie. — Mam wprost wilczy apetyt i każda chwila zwłoki jest dla mnie męczarnią nie do zniesienia! — Cierpliwości, cierpliwości, człowieku gwałtowny! — rzekł tłuścioch z uśmiechem dobrotliwym. — Musimy przede wszystkim zasiąść do tego oto stołu, który tkwi niemal w pośrodku komnaty. Usiadłem na wskazanym krześle. — Więc powiadasz tedy, iż masz apetyt dostateczny? — spytał znów tłuścioch siadając naprzeciwko i zacierając swe pulchne dłonie. — Dostateczny, najzupełniej dostateczny! — zawołałem z mocą. — Niczego mi nie brak prócz jedzenia! Każda chwila zwłoki przyprawia mię o mdłości nieludzkie! — Cierpliwości, cierpliwości, człowieku w gorącej wodzie kąpany! — rzekł znowu tłuścioch, dobrodusznie pogłaskując swój potrójny podbródek. — Wszakże musimy uprzednio obmyślić zespół oraz następstwo potraw. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co pragniesz spożyć najpierw, a co potem? Przede wszystkim jednak zawołam lokaja, aby nam co tchu nakrył do stołu. Mówiąc to klasnął w dłonie, tak jakby na lokaja, a chociaż nikt się na owe klaśnięcie nie zjawił, zwrócił ku drzwiom swą pulchną twarz z takim wyrazem, jakby właśnie we drzwiach stał przywołany lokaj. — Mój drogi Kalebasie — rzekł do urojonego w drzwiach lokaja — nakryj co prędzej do stołu, bo mamy gościa, którego pragnę uraczyć doskonałym obiadem, tym bardziej że mu nic nie brak prócz jedzenia. W pierwszej chwili wydało mi się, że dobroduszny z pozoru tłuścioch jest wariatem, lecz natychmiast przyszło mi do głowy, iż jest po prostu miłośnikiem figlów, i postanowiłem — gwoli pozyskania na przyszłość jego względów i gościnności — przytakiwać owym figlom i wraz z nim udawać, iż wierzę najzupełniej w rzeczywistość urojonych przedmiotów. — Bardzo mi się podoba z twarzy ów Kalebas — rzekłem poważnie. — Przypomina mi ogromnie pewnego starego i wytrawnego marynarza, którego spotkałem na okręcie podczas mej ostatniej podróży. — Jest to stary i wierny sługa — odpowiedział zarówno poważnie tłuścioch. — Cenię go i lubię za pośpiech, z jakim spełnia każde zlecenie. Czy nie uważasz, jak szybko nakrywa do stołu? — Podziwiam twą szybkość i usłużność, poczciwy Kalebasie — rzekłem zwracając się do nieistniejącego lokaja i niezwłocznie czyniąc w powietrzu dłonią taki ruch, jakim zazwyczaj wręcza się napiwki, dodałem głosem skromnym a uprzejmym: — Masz tu, mój drogi, tysiąc dukatów na rozgrzewkę. Jest to drobnostka, która ci się wszakże przyda. — Nie psuj mi służby zbytnią hojnością — szepnął ukradkiem tłuścioch pochylając się ku mnie i grożąc mi palcem po nosie. — Stół już nakryty! — zawołałem udając radość niezmierną. — Możemy teraz śmiało zażądać najwybredniejszych potraw! Nieprawdaż? — Od czego zaczniemy? —— spytał tłuścioch mrużąc oczy i udając głęboką zadumę. — Myślę, że najlepiej byłoby zacząć od jakiejś niewinnej przekąski w rodzaju sardynek w oliwie, które ubłożywszy z lekka podniebienie nie odebrałyby apetytu do dań następnych. — Zgoda! — rzekłem udając wesołość i zadowolenie. Tłuścioch znów klasnął w dłonie. — Czy nie widzisz tam we drzwiach Kalebasa? — spytał po chwili. — Stoi tam już od minuty w oczekiwaniu twych zleceń — odparłem. Tłuścioch zwrócił głowę ku drzwiom. — Poczciwy Kalebasie — rzekł z dobrodusznym uśmiechem — przynieś nam pudełko sardynek w oliwie, jeno duchem, bo gość ma apetyt wilczy i spieszno mu do przekąski. — Nie jestem znów tak głodny, abym nie mógł chwili jednej zaczekać — zauważyłem głosem niezwykle ugrzecznionym, udając pewnego rodzaju wstydliwość i zakłopotanie człowieka, który nie chce wyzyskiwać zbytniej gościnności gospodarza. — Nie krępuj się, człowieku wstydliwy! — zawołał tłuścioch. — Żądaj, czego tylko dusza twoja zapragnie! Uważaj mój dom za SWÓJ własny. Gościnność jest jedynym moim nałogiem. Ale otóż i sardynki zjawiły się już na stole. Błagam cię, człowieku wstrzemięźliwy, jedz, ile się zmieści! Czym chata bogata, tym rada! I mówiąc to tłuścioch swoją pulchną dłonią przysunął mi zręcznie i usłużnie nieistniejące zgoła pudło urojonych sardynek w niemniej urojonej oliwie. Jąłem je wywlekać z pudła niewidzialnym widelcem i kłaść na niewidzialnym talerzu. Tłuścioch też, idąc za moim przykładem, wyciągnął widelcem jedną sardynkę, wsunął ją szybko do rozwartych zawczasu ust, przełknął, oblizał się i rzekł: — Świeżuteńkie! Takich sardynek z pewnością nigdzie nie jadłeś. Każę je zaprawiać bobkowymi liśćmi i goździkami, aby w ten sposób ożywić i zaostrzyć mdły smak oliwy. — Przewyborne! — zawołałem udając, że przełykam, jedną po drugiej, urojone sardynki. — Nie krępuj się, człowieku niedobry, i weź jeszcze, choćby kilka. — Już nie mogę, doprawdy nie mogę! — wymawiałem się z niezwykłym ugrzecznieniem. — Wyrządzasz mi krzywdę i przykrość! — zawołał tłuścioch. — Weź choćby tę jedną, co leży na uboczu, najsuciej wykąpana w oliwie i najsrebrniej połyskująca spasionym brzuszkiem, w którym obecnie utkwił samotny a wielce nadobny goździk jakby na znak, iż od owego właśnie miejsca warto tej rozkoszy napocząć. — Wezmę tedy jeszcze tę jedną pod warunkiem, że będzie ostatnia. Podczas gdy jadłem wskazaną mi przez tłuściocha sardynkę, ten ostatni znów klasnął w dłonie i zwrócił głowę do drzwi. — Kalebasie — zawołał — podaj nam co tchu dwie filiżanki rosołu z pasztecikami. — Pasjami lubię rosół — zauważyłem. — A więc pij, póki gorący, ale ostrożnie, abyś nie oparzył warg. — Paszteciki... znakomite! — rzekłem udając zachwyt. — Nieprawdaż? — zawołał tłuścioch chuchając i poruszając kolisto rozwartymi wargami, tak jakby smakowicie borykał się ze zbyt gorącym pasztecikiem. — Są to paszteciki mego własnego pomysłu. W ich wonnym i parnym wnętrzu tkwi odrobina jarząbka, źdźbło kapłona, naparstek móżdżku i złotawa krztyna szpiku wołowego. Piękna to zaiste chwila, gdy owe z rozmaitej dziedziny mięsiwa i tłuszczyki wejdą pomiędzy sobą w milczące porozumienie, ażeby wspólnie utworzyć jednolity i niepodzielny smakołyk! Jarząbek zapożyczy smaku od kapłona, kapłon — od móżdżku, aż wreszcie wszystko troje przesiąknie na wskroś wnikliwym szpikiem, aby napęcznieć, wyprzejrzyścieć i przysposobić się do ostatecznego roztajania na szlachetnym podniebieniu pożądanego gościa! Każde słowo tłuściocha aż do bólu podniecało mój głód i apetyt.. Postanowiłem jednak aż do końca grać powziętą rolę w tej nadziei iż tłuścioch zlituje się wreszcie nade mną i uraczy mię choćby jedną rzeczywistą potrawą. Tymczasem wszakże musiałem zjadać potrawy urojone, które nam podawał urojony Kalebas. Było tych potraw bez liku, tak że w końcu straciłem wszelką rachubę. Przyszła wreszcie chwila, gdy tłuścioch kazał podać wino i desery. Urojony Kalebas natychmiast spełnił to zlecenie. — Stół ugina się pod butlami wina — rzekł tłuścioch wskazując pustą powierzchnię stołu. — Czy jesteś znawcą win? — I owszem — odrzekłem. — Pozwól więc, człowieku wybredny, że ci po brzegi wypełnię puchar tym oto wińskiem z Wysp Papuzich, które to wyspy odznaczają się tym, iż nie ma na nich ani jednej papugi, lecz same co najprzedniejsze winogrona. Udałem, żem pochwycił w dłonie napełniony puchar i przywarłem go do ust. — Widzę, żeś jednym tchem całą zawartość wychylił; pozwól, że ci doleję. — Nie chcę przebrać miary w piciu — odrzekłem z uśmiechem — bo chociaż łeb mam mocny, wszakże wino może mi w głowie zaszumieć, a wówczas... nie odpowiadam za własne postępki. — Nie uchylaj się od picia, człowieku oględny! — zawołał tłuścioch. — Ile wina w głowie, tyle prawdy w słowie! Albo, jeśli wolisz: ile wina w brzuchu, tyle mocy w duchu. Pij i żłop, jeśliś chłop! Póki dech w tobie dycha, nie odsuwaj kielicha! I znowu podał mi nieistniejący kielich, napełniony winem, którego nie było. Zacząłem wychylać kielich po kielichu, aż w końcu przybrałem wyraz taki, jakbym się upił. Wstałem z krzesła i chwiejnym krokiem, słaniając się na strony, zbliżyłem się do tłuściocha. Głód i wściekłość wstrząsały moim ciałem. Postanowiłem ukarać dziwacznego i nielitościwego gospodarza. — Nazwałbym cię osłem, gdybyś nie był podobny do wieprza — rzekłem udając bełkot pijanego i trzepiąc go płazem dłoni po pulchnych podbródkach. Tłuścioch pośpiesznie usunął się ode mnie. — Widzę, żeś się spił nie na żarty, człowieku nieobliczalny! — zawołał z udanym uśmiechem. — Nalej mi jeszcze puchar wina! — wrzasnąłem zataczając się po pijanemu. — Dość już wina, dość! — zawołał tłuścioch. — Wypiłeś stanowczo za wiele. — W takim razie sam sobie kielich winem napełnię! — odrzekłem tonem urażonym i zrobiłem dłonią nad stołem ruch taki, jakbym kielich napełniał. Po czym w ten sposób napełniony kielich wychyliłem do dna. — Człowieku niepoprawny! — zawołał tłuścioch. — Toć miarkuję, że ledwo na nogach się trzymasz! Uprzedź mnie przynajmniej, jakich zazwyczaj wybryków imasz się po pijanemu? — Bijam! — odrzekłem. — Bijasz? — spytał tłuścioch, najwidoczniej truchlejąc. — Bijam! — powtórzyłem z mocą. — Kogo? — spytał tłuścioch. Zamiast odpowiedzi porwałem go za kark, obaliłem na ziemię i jąłem raz po raz okładać go pięścią. Przerażenie jego było tak wielkie, że nawet nie krzyknął. Obdarzywszy go odpowiednią ilością razów, podniosłem z ziemi, chwyciłem za gardło i przyparłem do muru. — Puść mię, puść! — zawołał blednąc ze strachu. — Każę ci podać najprawdziwsze, najrzeczywistsze potrawy! Oddam ci za żonę moją córkę jedynaczkę wraz z połową mego majątku! Nie pozbawiaj mię życia, które spędzam tak cudownie na doskonałej bezczynności i na spożywaniu nieporównanych smakołyków! Wypuściłem z dłoni jego pulchne gardło i zajrzałem mu w oczy z wyrzutem, z bólem i z gniewem. — Jak mogłeś tak się znęcać nad moim głodem? — rzekłem z mocą. — Przebacz mi mój wybryk okrutny, przyszedłeś wszakże w chwili, gdym nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Ukończyłem właśnie obiad, złożony wyłącznie ze smakołyków mego własnego wynalazku, gdyż jestem nieporównanym smakoszem i żarłokiem i zamieszkałem z moją córką umyślnie na tej wyspie samotnej, aby w tej samotności skupić wszystkie władze mej duszy w jedność i ową jedność zastosować jedynie do wczuwania się w najtajniejsze posmaki najrozmaitszych potraw. Otóż przybyłeś w chwili, gdym po zjedzeniu osobliwie udanego obiadu rozpaczał, że nie mogę tego obiadu powtórzyć od początku do końca, z powodu, iż przeładowany żołądek odmawiał mi wszelkiego posłuszeństwa. Obydwaj tedy jednakie znosiliśmy męczarnie, gdyż zarówno — pomimo żądzy jedzenia — nie mogliśmy jeść, ty — z powodu braku jadła, ja zaś — z powodu jego nadużycia. Toteż rozzłościł mnie, a nawet do głębi uraził twój wilczy apetyt i możność pożerania potraw, które dla mnie chwilowo przynajmniej stały się niedostępne. Umyśliłem więc zadrwić z ciebie w sposób — zaiste — nieludzki. Spotkała mię za to z twej ręki słuszna kara, za którą nie mam do ciebie żalu najmniejszego, obawiałem się tylko zbytniego przedłużenia owej kary, gdyż takie przedłużenie mogłoby sprowadzić dla mnie skutki wielce smutne. Podobasz mi się jednak tak bardzo, że chętnie uczynię cię moim zięciem. Przede wszystkim wszakże muszę cię — tym razem naprawdę — nakarmić, bo gotów jesteś skonać z głodu przed ślubem z moją córką, której uroda z pewnością ciebie oczaruje. Tłuścioch przyjaźnie uścisnął mi obydwie dłonie i porwawszy wiszącą na ścianie kołatkę uderzył nią w gong ponad drzwiami. Na przeciągły, melodyjny i echami nasycony dźwięk gongu zjawił się we drzwiach rzeczywisty Kalebas. Tłuścioch szeptem dał mu odpowiednie zlecenia — i po chwili stół uginał się pod brzemieniem rzeczywistych, namacalnych, dotykalnych potraw. Podczas gdym pożerał potrawę — zda się — dwudziestą czwartą, weszła do pokoju cudowna Stella, córka tłuściocha. Była piękna bez zarzutu, lecz miała jedną wadę, mianowicie zbytnią otyłość, którą po ojcu odziedziczyła. Otyłość ta wszakże nie koślawiła jej urody, ponieważ ruchy miała niezwykle zręczne i zwinne, ruchy wiotkiej i smukłej dziewczyny. W jedzeniu lubowała się tak samo jak ojciec i posiadała podniebienie tak samo wytrawne. — Jest to cudzoziemiec, któremu z powodu rozmaitych okoliczności przyobiecałem twoją rękę — rzekł tłuścioch wskazując mię swej córce. — Czy nie masz nic przeciwko temu? — Nie mam nic przeciwko temu — odrzekła rumieniąc się i spuszczając oczy. — Pragnę, aby ślub wasz odbył się jutro. Czy zgadza się to z twoją wolą? — Niezupełnie... — zauważyła nieśmiało Stella. — Wolałabym, aby nasz ślub odbył się dziś jeszcze. — Nie mam nic przeciwko temu — odpowiedział z kolei tłuścioch. — Chciałabym jednak wiedzieć, jak się na mój pośpiech zapatruje ów miły ze wszech miar cudzoziemiec? — szepnęła Stella zerkając na mnie. — Nie mam nic przeciwko pośpiechowi — odparłem pożerając gwałtownie potrawę, którą mi przed chwilą właśnie podał Kalebas. Po zjedzonym obiedzie, nie zwlekając ani chwili poślubiłem piękną, aczkolwiek zbyt otyłą Stellę i zamieszkałem w pałacu dobrodusznego tłuściocha. Stella oprócz otyłości miała, jak się okazało, jeszcze jedną wadę, mianowicie cierpiała na bezsenność. Dzięki owej bezsenności posłyszała dźwięki złotej lutni, na której grała mi we śnie Urgela. — Cóż to za dźwięki dobywają się z twego snu? — spytała mię pewnego razu. — Od dawna już chciałam cię o to zapytać, ale jakoś zapominałam. Opowiedziałem jej całą przygodę z Urgelą. — O! — zawołała czerwieniejąc z gniewu. — Nie mogę pozwolić na to, aby twój sen zapełniała jakaś obca istota! — Urgela nie jest właściwie istotą — odparłem nieśmiało — jest snem tylko. Nie istnieje, lecz śni się... Rozumiesz? — Nie rozumiem i nie chcę rozumieć! — wrzasnęła Stella. — Ciekawa jestem, co byś ty na to powiedział, gdybym się komuś co noc śniła i w dodatku grywała mu na lutni złotej? Nienawidzę tej Urgeli i muszę ją wypędzić z twego snu na wszystkie cztery wiatry! — Bój się Boga, Stello, jak możesz być zazdrosna o sen? — Jestem zazdrosna o sen, gdyż sama cierpię na bezsenność. Mówiąc to Stella tupnęła nogą i wyszła z pokoju. Od tego czasu życie moje stało się nieprzerwaną męczarnią. Stella, chcąc mi wzbronić zamieszkałego przez Urgelę snu, po całych nocach nieustannie szarpała mię za ramię, aby mi sen przerywać. Na chwilę nawet nie mogłem zmrużyć oka. Wychudłem, wynędzniałem, osłabłem i chodziłem po pokoju krokiem chwiejnym i obłędnym, nie mogąc zaznać upragnionego spoczynku. — Ja spać nie mogę, więc i ty nie śpij! — mówiła Stella, której zbytnia otyłość zaczęła mię razić od pewnego czasu. — Stello, błagam cię, pozwól mi się zdrzemnąć choćby na okamgnienie! — Nie pozwolę! — Dlaczego? — Dlatego, że nie chcę, abyś widział we śnie Urgelę. Pragnę sama rządzić i opiekować się twym snem. — Czyż opieka żony na tym polega, aby mężowi odbierać sen i przyprawiać go o męczarnie nieznośne? Stella nie dała mi żadnej odpowiedzi. Zapomniałem nadmienić, iż Urgela, której pewnego razu udało się na chwilę wkroczyć do mego snu, powiedziała mi wręcz, że nienawidzi Stelli i że pragnie zemścić się na niej za to, że mi sen przerywa. Wreszcie stało się to, czegom się najbardziej obawiał. Stella z pewnej księgi czarodziejskiej dowiedziała się, jakich sposobów trzeba użyć w celu wywleczenia Urgeli z głębiny snów na jawę. Pewnej nocy, gdym zasnął, pokropiła mię wywarem odpowiednich ziół i wymówiła odpowiednie zaklęcie. Pod wpływem owych ziół i zaklęcia Urgela, która właśnie grała w mym śnie na lutni, straciła nagle swoją równowagę senną i wychyliwszy się poza obręb snu w rzeczywistość znalazła się nagle — drżąca i wylękła — na środku komnaty, przed obliczem gniewnej Stelli. Zbudziłem się natychmiast i ujrzałem scenę, której nigdy nie zapomnę. Żona moja otyłymi dłońmi wpiła się w widmowe, złociste warkocze przerażonej Urgeli. Widziałem, jak dłonie Stelli nie mogąc rozszarpać zbyt nikłych i niepochwytnych warkoczy ześliznęły się na piersi wróżki i wpiły się paznokciami w jej widmowe, niepochwytne ciało, które było jeno snem zlęknionym. Smukła, powiewna postać Urgeli przepełniła się dreszczem, pod którego przemocą ciało jej tak wyprzejrzyściało, że obicia przeświecały przez nie. Wreszcie dłonie Stelli nie mogąc wyczuć kształtów Urgeli podążyły ku lutni złotej, którą w ręku trzymała, wyrwały tę lutnię i poszarpały ją w złote strzępy, które spłonęły jak jęzory ognia i zgasły raz na zawsze. Wówczas jęk i płacz melodyjny wyrwał się z piersi Urgeli. — Zabiła mnie, pozbawiając lutni! — jęczała Urgela. — Nie dano mi umrzeć, bom nie żyła, tylko śniłam się ludziom, ale już odtąd nigdy nikomu przyśnić mi się nie wolno! I z tymi słowy na ustach Urgela znikła, aby już nigdy nie odwiedzić mnie we śnie. Zbrodnia mojej nieco zbyt otyłej małżonki napełniła mię takim wstrętem i oburzeniem, żem natychmiast opuścił pałac i pędząc co tchu przed siebie, skierowałem swój bieg ku morzu. W pierwszej chwili chciałem się utopić i byłbym to z pewnością uczynił, gdyby nie ten przypadek szczęśliwy, iż dobiegłszy do brzegu ujrzałem okręt, który płynął w pobliżu. Na mój okrzyk okręt zbliżył się do brzegu. Wbiegłem na pokład błagając kapitana, aby co prędzej odbił od brzegu, gdyż bałem się pogoni mej małżonki. Okazało się, iż okręt płynął w stronę Balsory. Żegluga nasza trwała kilka miesięcy. Po upływie wspomnianych miesięcy wylądowałem w porcie balsorskim. *5